Second Chances
by Classy Like A Fangirl
Summary: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. The perfect couple. Always there for each other, knew each others secrets, they were best friends but one day they split. What happens when Percy comes back ten years later asking for a second chance and asking about some unfortunate events in Annabeth's past. what will happen. Rated M due to mention of rape. All in Mortal form.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. So I have read so many fanfics and I thought I'd try writing my own. I hope you all enjoy this story and will continue reading it. :)**

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting in the window booth at Starbucks thinking about the one boy who meant the absolute world to me but I let slip through my fingers. Percy, the boy with green eyes and black hair. He was perfect in every way that only you and I could imagine. He was my one true love and I let him walk away like I didn't need him. I looked out the window and that's when the flashbacks came** (A/N that sounds like a song lyric)**

"Annabeth, I have to do this." Percy told me.

"What leave me? Do the one thing you promised would never happen?" I was on the verge of tears now. "You said you would never leave me. Remember?" I was screaming now.

"Annabeth don't do this to me. Do you have any idea how hard these past two months have been? We're falling apart, look at us now, fighting again. Annabeth this is just a two month trial and then if it all goes well I get the job. We could move in together up there. Come down on road trips every now and again to visit our parents."

"And what? I quit my job and follow you upstate? What if we keep fighting and I can't get a job there? Then what?"

He walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders gently. "Honestly, I didn't think of that but we'll work it out, I promise. I can't do this without you Wise Girl!" He was whispering now. And I pulled away.

"I'm sorry Percy. I can't I'm sorry I'm not leaving." 

He sighed, "Well maybe having some time away from each other could be a good thing."

He had tears in his eyes and I just kept walking backwards until I fell on my bed. He walked over and started packing his clothes he always left at my place into his duffle bag. I felt myself go numb, tears welling in my eyes. To stunned to do anything. He grabbed all his stuff from the bathroom then waked over to me. He gave me a kiss on my check before whispering "Goodbye Annabeth. I love you!"

I was pulled out of my flashbacks when someone sat in the booth the opposite side of me. 

"Percy?" I stared at him with disbelief.

"Hi Annabeth" he said with his lob sided grin that made my head spin.

"Wha…..what are you doing here?" I stuttered still staring in disbelief.

"The company transferred me back here. I'm moving back!" He beamed happily. I finally stopped staring at him and just said "Cool."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not happy to see me?" He said now sad.

"Because I'm not Percy. You left. You left me Percy. You left me with the biggest hole in my heart. Things happened to me once you left. Things I hate talking about. Everyone at work and all our friends noticed that after you left I was a mess. It was really bad. And then you show up nearly 10 years later and expect me to come running back to you? I don't think so Percy." And I got up and started walking home. I heard him running out of the café after me.

"Annabeth, wait!" he called chasing after me. "Annabeth would you please stop and let me talk to you!"

"No. I gave you ten years. Ten, excruciating years for me. I can't right now anyway. I've got to go and pick up my daughter from school. I'm sorry Percy." Percy felt a pain in his whole body hearing about a child that she had, had and he hadn't fathered.

"Wait, you've got a kid? What happened to the dad? You don't have a ring so you're not married or engaged. Where is he?"

"It's a long story Percy." I sighed "Which I don't have time for. I need to pick my little girl up. Bye Percy." And I turned to walk away.

"Wait," He grabbed my arm spinning me around. He was just as persistent as he was when we were younger. "Here's my number. Call me when you have time to talk. It was good seeing you again Annabeth." He handed me a piece of paper with a number on it and walked off.

"It was good seeing you too." I whispered before turning and walking away. 


	2. Chapter 2

**So I guess if your reading this chapter you liked the first one? That makes me feel so wonderful :) Anyway I got one review on my first chapter and it was more then I expected but it helped me out so much. Anyway on with the story. I hope you enjoy this one :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

It started to rain just as I had to leave for work. Great! I thought to myself. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my keys. Then I went to the door, grabbed my umbrella and shut and locked the door. I started walking towards my car when I heard my phone ring. I sighed as I took it out to see an unknown number. Hesitantly I answered it.

"Hello?" I questioned into the receiver.

"Hi, Is this Percy?" The voice asked.

"Ummm yes it is. Would I be to speaking Annabeth?"

"You are," I heard her pause and could almost see her smile then she continued, "Are you up for that talk?"

"I would love to Annabeth however I've got work. I can call you and we can meet on my lunch break or I can come meet you after work if you want? Whatever suites you best." I was pretty sure she could hear the excitement in my voice.

"Ummm…..what times your lunch break?"

"I get off at quarter past twelve and don't have to be back until one."

"Ok sounds great. Where shall we meet?"

"Let's just meet at central park and we'll go from there?"

"Ok, I'll call you when I get there. Bye Percy."

"Bye Annabeth, I'll see you later." I hung up the phone and continued walking to the car.

* * *

~12.00 Same Day~

I sat impatiently at my desk. I'd finished everything I had to do all day within the first two hours of being here. I guess I was just excited to see Annabeth. I kept looking up anxiously at the clock. Slowly lunch was coming. I decided I would clock off fifteen minutes early. Now I know what you're thinking, Percy you'll get in trouble for that. Well no. I won't, my boss knows I'm leaving early and he knows why too. I got up and grabbed my coat off of the back of my chair. I stood up and clocked out then I left.

It was a five minute walk from the office to grand central but I didn't want to be late. I stopped into Starbucks and got a small iced caramel latte so I'd have it finished by the time I saw Annabeth. I also bought two melting moments so we could both have one. Then I went and sat on a park bench by a hotdog cart because it had stopped raining. Not a moment later my phone rang and as I picked it up I saw Annabeth.

"Hello?" she said and from my bench I saw her shiver because of the cold but she looked just as beautiful as ever.

"Hey" I said.

"So I'm here, where are you?" she was looking around now trying to find me but all I said was "I'll come to you."

"Ok." The she hung up still looking around trying to find me.

"Hey Wise Girl" I called from behind her and she spun around.

"Hey." She smiled the shy smile I have literally only seen her show me. I just stood there. I wasn't sure if I should give her a hug or keep my distance so I just stood there.

"Here ya go. I got us these to share. I thought we could get a hot dog then eat them." I showed her the melting moments.

"Thanks Percy. Let's go get a hot dog then."

We walked over to the hot dog stand and each got a hot dog and a coke. We walked around just talking about how our day had been until we got to a topic I was really curious about.

"Annabeth this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about but after you said about it I was just a tad curious. Who's the father of your daughter and where is he?"

"I thought you'd ask. I guess for the wound too heal you've got to take out the stitches…." She paused and I looked at her puzzled then she continued. "It happened just after you left. Maybe a week or two? I was making cheesy mac for tea but forgot to buy cheese whilst doing the shopping that day. I went down to the convenience store to get some and when I was walking home as I walked past the ally a man jumped me. I tried to fight him or get him off of me so I could run." Her voice was trembling now but she continued. "He did things to me Percy. He beat me up before raping me. Afterwards he just walked out of the ally like he had finished his day at work. I sat there for a minute before calling the police. I didn't dare leave that ally. I didn't want anyone seeing me like that. My clothes were torn, bruises, cuts anything imaginable. The police came and did the things they do like take statement, DNA test, sketch artist. They took me to the hospital and did all they needed to before making me spend the night the discharging me the next day. Two weeks later I went back for several reasons and a general check-up. They told me I was pregnant. But I wasn't happy. I was sad and angry. I was angry at you because you left. I was angry at myself because I didn't do anything and I let you go. I let the best thing that had ever happened to me slip though my fingers. Percy I let you leave and I could've stopped you…..Couldn't I?" I didn't say anything I just nodded and she went on. "I was sad because I didn't want this child. I didn't want her to be a constant reminder of what happened. I didn't want an abortion though. Now I'm glad my grief didn't cloud my judgement because I love her so much. I hate that she has to grow up without a father. I hate that one day I'm gonna tell her about her 'father'. Most of all though I hate that you weren't there to protect me like you said you always would be."

At some point during her speech she started shaking and had tears in her eyes. I wanted to plea with her, beg her for forgiveness and that she'd take me back. I wanted to ask about her daughter and what happened to the father. But I just ended up hugging her and telling her that everything was ok.

"Where were you when I needed you Seaweed brain?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there but I'm here now." I whispered into her hair.

Five minutes later I pulled away and looked at her eyes. "Excuse me for a minute Annabeth I need to make a call." She nodded and as I took some steps back she went and sat on the bench I was sitting on earlier. I rang my boss and he answered. "Argh Percy. How are things going with Annabeth?"

"Ummm hi Caleb. I guess things could've gone better but ummm this morning, I finished all my work for the day and I was planning on helping you out when I got back but I was wondering if I could take the rest of the day off. Would that be ok?"

"Yes Perc, that's fine."

"Ok thanks. Bye Caleb." And then we both hung up. I looked over at Annabeth and felt my heart shatter. I hated seeing her like this and knowing that there was nothing I could do about it made it ten times worse. I walked back over to her.

"I don't have to go back to work. Did you want me to take you home?" I asked.

"Yeah ok,"

* * *

We walked back to my office building so I could get my car. On the way there we stopped in at Starbucks's and I bought Annabeth a coffee. She told me the way to her house and I just drove. She had stopped crying but she didn't say a word. She hardly even blinked. By the time we got to her place it had started raining again and it was so cold. I gave Annabeth my jacket and ran with her to the front door. Once we got it open she went upstairs to put on dry clothes. I walked around into the lounge room and saw all these pictures of Annabeth and her daughter. Then something hit me like a ton of brinks, I didn't know Annabeth's daughter's name. I heard footsteps coming down the steps and I looked up to see Annabeth in a pair of trackies and a crewneck. She had pulled her blonde ringlets up into a messy bun. No makeup though and I realised that 10 years later and she still didn't wear makeup. I sat on the couch before asking what her little girls name was.

"Taylor. Taylor Sally Chase." She smiled at me.

"Sally after my mum Sally? Or just sally for a random reason?"

"A bit of both, mainly your mother though." She sighed.

"So," I paused looking around, "where is Ms Taylor at the moment?"

Annabeth looked at the clock before saying, "Right now she would be in lunch at school, and then after that she is going over to her friend's house before being dropped off at about 4:30." This time it was my turn to look at the clock; 1:15.

"Annabeth, can we work this out?"

"What Percy?"

"This, us." I said pointing back and forth between the two of us. "Is there anything left? Is it worth us trying again?"

"I hope so Percy, I really do. It's gonna take time though."

"I'm willing to give it all I've got. At the time I didn't realise that I was making a mistake that I would regret for the rest of my life. I need you Annabeth! I miss us so much. If I'd know just how big of a mistake I was making….." I trailed off, "If I'd know that I would spend the rest of my life regretting it. If I could go back in time and take that day away, I would do it in a heartbeat."

"Do you mean that Seaweed Brain?"

My whole insides went giddy and I felt happiness seep into my body over taking the sorrow as she called me up by her old nickname for me. "Of course I do Wise Girl.

"Good! I thought you were just saying that to make me come back to you." After she said that I was reminded of her trust issues. I remember her telling me about her parents, her 'friends' she'd had in the past, but mostly I was reminded of Luke. He was the guy that she had the biggest crush on. He was so cruel to everyone but she only brushed that aside because she only saw the good in him. Annabeth had told all her secrets and embarrassing stories to him. He even led her on into believing that he liked her back. Eventually she asked him out before he rejected her then told everyone her secrets. All because of trust. Everyone she got close to did that to her or they left. I remembered promising her that I would never do that to her and look where that got us. I knew that the only thing I had to focus on now was getting her back. That was my only priority now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guys, so I'm sorry for not posting inlike two weeks. at first i didn't because of christmas and new year-which reminds me. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR.-then when i went to post last week for some reason every time i tried the web page went all funny and wouldn't even open so yeah...that was fun. But never the less! I am back and i will try and post at least one evey wekk some even twice but on with the story and enjoy!

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Why did I let Percy back in so easily? Why did I tell him about things that only a handful of people know? Why do I want to let him back in so easily? What if he does it again? What if he doesn't like Taylor? What if we don't get anywhere and he opens up my wounds again? I lay in bed that night thoughts swirling through my head. Finally things inside my brain started settling down and I feel asleep.

* * *

The next morning I was awoken by Taylor coming in and jumping on my bed.

"Good morning Hun! How did you sleep?" I asked her genuinely interested.

"Very good thank you mummy!" She beamed happily before asking me herself.

"It was alright." I gave her a kiss on her fore head before getting up to go make breakfast. Today was Saturday, that meant pancakes for breakfast. Taylor made the batter and I set up the fry pan. I went to get the butter out of the fridge when I heard a knock on the door. Taylor and I shared a confused glance before I looked at the clock only to see that it was 9.30. Who would be here at 9:30 on a Saturday morning? Taylor dropped the wooden spoon she was using to make the mixture and ran towards the door. I knew whoever it was she'd tell to go away so I took the batter and started making pancakes. I heard voices but I couldn't make out who's they were and what either of them were saying. 5 minutes later and Taylor still hadn't come back. I walked around the corner to see her standing at the front door talking to Percy. I stopped short before looking at Taylor.

"Taylor, why did you let Percy in?" I questioned her a bit annoyed.

"Because he said he really needed to talk to you and I wasn't gonna let him in. After that he said he was an old friend of yours so I figured it would be ok."

"Taylor, we don't let anyone in the house no matter how important they say it is or who they are." I told her sternly.

"I'm sorry mum but…."

"No buts!"

"But mum I wouldn't have let him in but I remembered seeing a picture of him in your old, old phone that you gave me. Remember?"

"Yes Taylor I remember. And I'm sorry. Did you want to go and get the table ready for breakfast?"

"Ok mummy." She said running off then I turned to Percy.

"She's cute." He smiled at me.

"Percy! What are you doing here? It's half past nine on a Saturday morning." I said making the irritation in my voice obvious.

"Well…I was wondering what you were doing today. I wanted to know if you wanted to do something with me."

"First of all, I can't. Second of all you could've just rung me."

"Yeah I know and why not?" He asked.

"Because Saturday is 'Taylor Day'. We do whatever she wants to do all day." He stared at me blankly before he realised what I meant.

"Well, how about a movie? Tomorrow. I'll take both you and Taylor to see whatever you want." I thought about his offer for a moment.

"Yeah, alright. Did you wanna come have some pancakes and we can talk about what movie we will go see?"

"That sounds wonderful" He smiled at me.

I showed him around the house before taking him into the kitchen. Taylor got an extra placemat, knife, fork, glass and plate and set them on the table. When she came back in she sat next to Percy at the breakfast bar. She kept looking back and forth between me and him with a cheeky grin before she finally spoke.

"Percy…..Were you mum's boyfriend before I was born?" she asked and I nearly dropped the pancake I was flipping. Just as Percy was about to answer I cut him off.

"Percy you don't have to answer that. Taylor why would you ask that?"

"He doesn't have to but I would like him too and mum because. I've seen pictures of you and him. He was leaning against a tree and you were laying in his lap. The picture Aunty Piper took of you and some guy holding hands while walking down a path. I don't know who that was but I can only assume. The stories that I've hear from uncle Jason and uncle Leo. The way uncle Frank stops himself when he says something around me and you both. Mum I need to know and you're not gonna tell me are you?"

I looked at her amazed. She was so much more observant than most 10 year olds. She not afraid of saying the wrong thing and if she wants to know something she'll straight up ask it. "No, you're right. I probably wouldn't."

"So Percy, did you and my mother ever date?"

"Yes Taylor, we did."

"So if you guys dated but broke up what are you doing here? Most people with their ex's try and avoid them at all costs. So why are you here?" I knew she was swimming into risky waters but Percy and I shared a glance before he went on talking.

"Taylor there's some things you should know before I tell you why I'm here. OK?" she nodded her head and he went on. "Your mum and I have known each other since we were twelve. We didn't start dating till we were about 16 though. She was my best friend and when I was about 22 I got offered a job in Toronto. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to take it or if your mum was willing to move with me but about 6 months before and what I'm about to tell you, your mother doesn't even know this." He paused before continuing. "About six months before I got the job offer I had bought her a ring. I was going to propose to her I just didn't know how. I took the ring everywhere with me so that if the right moment came I'd have it with me. Actually I still take it with me everywhere I go as a reminder of what I could lose due to my stupid thinking and my own pride but the day I told her about the offer we had a fight. She didn't want me to move and she wasn't gonna come with me. I didn't know what to do. The company here in New York had been sold there was nothing for me to do. It was walk out on her and keep my job or keep my girl and lose my job. I was so annoyed at her for not supporting me with that I wasn't actually thinking. I walked out on her. I knew the minute I did it that I made the wrong choice. I spent every single day regretting it so when I was told that the company had built a new building back in New York I was the first to say I'd go. I packed up my stuff and I was here faster than you could say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." Taylor giggled at this and he went on. "I wanted more than anything to find your mum but I couldn't anywhere and I had no idea where to start. I had nearly given up when I saw her at Starbucks a couple of days ago. Basically, I came back with the hopes that your mum would give me a second chance."

I whipped away a tear and turned back to the pancakes so neither Percy or Taylor could see me. All the pancakes had gone cold and the ones in the pan were beyond burnt. I turned to face them and said "Let's go to the diner for breakfast." Ta I turned to face them and said "Let's go to the diner for breakfast." Taylor cheered and ran upstairs to get changed and I turned to Percy. "Was that true? All of it? Even the part about the ring?" he looked at me with a look that said 'you know the answer' and then I saw him reach into his pockets. He pulled out a small box reviling gold band with a small diamond in the centre. "Yes Wise girl. It was all true." He smiled at me sadly before putting the box away again.


End file.
